narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Atsumu Yaseimei
Appearance Personality Background Atsumu was born in the wind dominant branch of the Yaseimei Clan, a clan that was a member of the Fang tribe. His nuclear family was a middle of the road family among the clan. They had no produced anyone exceptionally powerful in the past, though his father had made it to full hunter status prior to his birth. His mother was a trophy bride, taken from the ruins of a clan that had dared to raid the fang. As such he was of fairly good stock, and expected to be a solid, albeit uninspiring, member of the clan. For a while even, they seemed to be right. Early on in his training, Atsumu simply wasn't interested in all the lessons that he was given. He was punished repeatedly for his failures, but he was simply too stubborn to accept the instructions of his elders. Around the time he was six he got an attitude change however. His father, knowing how rebellious his child was, took him on a hunting trip. Normally children never got to go, but his father realized he needed a sense of what was coming, if he was ever to succeed. He took him to see the hunting, the animals running, the forest breezing, and all of the sights he was going to see in his life. Out of all the things he had been told, Atsumu got to see at least part of his future. It was a part that motivated him to feel the freedom of running through the trees, through the brush below, and the feeling that you truly made a difference with what you brought back. With new motivation in hand, he threw himself at his training, quickly catching up to his more studious peers. While he was the last person in his age group to actually learn the clan's hiden, if you count from the time he actually tried to the time he achieved it, he learned it far faster than any of them. This was not something that went unnoticed by the clan. He was marked as someone to be watched in the future, as he had potential. His ninjutsu training fared worse than his transformation technique training, even with his new found motivation. While he managed to learn the basics of both his proficient elements, to the point he learned the streams of each of his natures, wind and water, he was unable to learn farther into the ninjutsu branches until much later. As a novice hunter, he did excellently compared to his peers, achieving his first solo animal kill on his very first hunt, though it wasn't a high class kill, being merely an adolescent bladetusk boar. But it was still a kill he could be proud of, as it was usually 3-4 trips before they achieved a kill at all, let alone a solo kill. The animal had nearly gutted him when he first saw it, as it had slipped out of a tree crook and fell in front of him. The hurt animal had charged, but he used wind release stream plus his own physical traits to jump out of the way in time. He then used the Quillboar form to fill it full of needles, securing a good kill. He fell several more animals as a novice hunter before managing to do a partial transformation in the presence of hunting a pack of Adders. He didn't have time to do a full transformation, so he willed his arm to be full of quills from his favorite form, which allowed him to flechette a pair of adders who were threatening another hunter, marking his advancement to full hunter status. He spent six to seven years as a full hunter, tending to go out with the hunting parties all seasons of the year, as their clan was fully capable of moving in all seasons, assuming they had a proper form to do so. These trips were excuses to free himself from the static-ness of the village itself and the surrounding areas. How far they ranged varied from period to period. During the summer, they ranged much farther than normal because most clans couldn't move in the oppressive heat, the water requirements being too much for the average human to lug about with them in times when they couldn't be sure they'd find enough water to keep up with what they need. However his clan had virtually every water source in a two hundred mile radius mapped out, as they had occupied this area for a long time, and repeat hunting trips had made them knowledgeable about the terrain. During this time, he not only worked upon increasing the number of transformations that he was capable of, but also the rate he could do a partial transformation and even how to integrate different partial transformations together for greater effect. This practice was refined for years, combining more and more transformations layered on top of each other, eventually creating something completely new. A animal form that was completely unique to him. He had ascended to join the ranks of the Elite Hunters, the head members of the entire clan. At the time, there were merely ten Elite Hunters, with him being the youngest by a decade at the age of twenty. Each had their own unique form, and all were masters of the clan's techniques. Of these forms, Atsumu ranked only in the middle for strongest, something that was very important for them, as they were constantly being refined and enhanced, so they held monthly bouts to test the order among them, a rite of passage. That Atsumu ranked so high from the beginning was considered downright insane, and the elders took quick notice. He was marked to be a leader one day. The head of all the hunters took him on as his eventual replacement, and taught him of the clan's secrets. This included the jutsu the clan's techniques were based off of, as well as several forms of extremely uncommon and incredibly rare beasts. As an elite hunter he was placed in charge of hunting expeditions in charge of securing, and even more than a few raiding parties, a task he proved fair for. His form gave the clan a significant advantage in a raid because his air cannon was capable of smashing through most defenses with east. After another several years with the clan, Atsumu was put into an arranged marriage with another Elite Hunter, the granddaughter of the head of the clan. It was a political marriage designed to help strengthen the unity of the clan. It would wed the person slated to lead the clan next and the person who would eventually lead all the hunters. It is a relationship that has turned out so far, but only time will tell. Abilities Atsumu is a master of his clans version of the transformation technique, as well as has nearly a hundred different forms he utilizes to present numerous possibilities for fighting and a nearly insurmountable challenge to any opponent that tries to fight him directly. Ninjutsu His abilities in ninjutsu are limited, being primarily limited to what would have been known as academy level techniques in the old world. Outside of that he knows a limited number of nature techniques. He rarely uses these in comparison to his basic techniques, as while they are useful they aren't as powerful as his hiden. He is able to use several higher level wind and water techniques The only high ranking technique he has mastered is the Hydrification Technique, which is necessary for the usage of the clan's hiden. He however has learned the full usage of that upon his ascendance to jonin. His quick rate of ascension had prompted the current head hunter to mark him to eventually take over, as fresh blood was rare at that level. In addition to that, he has also shown significant progress in utilizing the Shadow Clone Technique, though his reserves means he tries not to create any excessive number of shadow clones at a time. He usually limits himself to ten as an absolute max, and rarely makes more than two or three during normal usage. Bukijutsu Most of Atsumu's bukijutsu revolves around his transformation again. His main usage is the quills that one of his forms utilizes. He tends to use this in combination with the body replacement technique in order to attack people at range from multiple angles, which is not easy to predict. Outside of this he tends to spit poison at people, which can be useful for a distraction. Atsumu also tends to make extensive use of razor wire within his own fighting style, as it can leave nasty traps for opponents, as well as provide additional maneuverability if needed. Taijutsu Atsumu is taijutsu oriented, as most of his forms utilize this in some manners, especially the Bladetusk Boar and the Hellrock Ape forms. His style tends to be fast and direct, more reminiscent of the strong fist than any sort of soft skill, though with the rapidly changing form it tends to be significantly less predictable than that style. One thing that renders his style of taijutsu difficult to react to is he tends to change his form to screw up his opponent during the middle of a maneuver by throwing the timing, damage type, and structure around to render blocking problematic at best. Hiden Techniques As a full Elite Hunter, Atsumu has fully mastered his clan's hiden to the point of being able to design his own animal, or animals in his case. These tend to incorporate helpful traits from multiple species to create an ultimate animal, or one with no weaknesses. While no hunter has ever made a truly perfect animal, it is something that they all strive for. Each animal is unique to the hunter that created it, and reflects their own personal style and ability. Atsumu's main one in particular emphasizes speed above all else, and is primarily a melee form, though it has significant ranged capability as well. It also utilizes his natural wind release in it's construction, leaving it with powerful wind release abilities, courtesy of the Roaring Rabbit. His primary unique form is designed to be quick and powerful, though it manages to retain these traits while being fairly durable. It's a reptillian form, though with an extremely durable chitinous shell on the outside. This shell is extremely resistant to chakra, rendering it difficult at best to slip it through the shell, but it is brittle, meaning under a determined taijutsu assault it will falter and break. It looks like a black chitinous snake creature, alien in origin. It's mouth is full of razor sharp teeth, and it is full of smooth lines, as if it was sculpted that way. This form's primary weapon are a pair of forearm mounted blades made of a similar, albeit much denser and tougher material. This material trades a lesser resistance to chakra for a much higher resistance to physical attacks. These blades can retract on a unique muscle grouping which is made of the throat muscle of the Herculeon Worm, a cannibalistic worm with incredible contraction ability. This allows him to still use the hands normally while not fighting by retracting them and then extending again while needed. In also has another pair of small hands contracted by the bottom of it's chest, to allow him to sign on the go without having to move the main hands. Each main arm is outfitted with numerous biological enhancements to further increase it's abilities. The right arm is equipped with twenty-four bays with movable chitin panels that are filled with the oxygen compressor from the Roaring Rabbit. Each is over-sized and heavily compresses oxygen they inhale into an extremely high density. One of these organs in their original size is capable of generating a force equivalent to an explosive tag, but at the size they currently at they are a force to be reckoned with. Their power ranges from being able to kill a man with blunt force to a devastating blast capable of rivaling Shukaku's Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet in power, though a blast of that size can not be quickly repeated. Eight of these are generally equivalent to an A-rank wind release technique, while four are like a B-rank one. These blasts are capable of savaging any humanoid and wiping through most defenses. The right shoulder features numerous quills, lending a robust ranged component that can be easily kept up. The opposite shoulder consists of several spinnerets capable of spouting high strength threads, both providing trapping capability and additional movement possibilities since the threads are capable of supporting it's weight. The head contains numerous sensory organs, including a pair of ocular nerve clusters, one seeing light in the visible spectrum, the other in the infrared spectrum. There is also a echolocation hearing based organ in addition to normal hearing senses. A fairly strong sense of smell is also included in the sensory bundle. below the nerve clusters is a mouth, complete with both poison spitting and an acidic secretions. This acidic nature is part of all of this creature's bodily fluids, rendering contact unwise. This form's movement is handled with a medium sized snake lower body, full of muscle and capable of accelerating Atsumu to high speed even before the inclusion of the body flicker. Overall, this form takes offense and speed to a high level, while defense and supporting are at a moderate level at best. Stats Trivia Quotes stuff